Flashpoint
by The Pootamis
Summary: The Gotham Coliseum Massacre. A day that will be forever remembered in the heart of every single citizen that calls Gotham City their home. A day that would be forever be remembered. Especially by one man. One hero whose thirst for vengeance is greater than anyone that calls the city their home.


The Joker. The clown prince of crime. A high valued target that he has been targeting for a long time. A deranged criminal that to this day he regrets allowing to live. Especially the last time this deranged clown was free. A clown that created and executed a plan to end the lives of thousands of innocent lives when he had released his world famous laughing gas inside of a packed stadium during a local college football game. An event that will forever be remembered as The Gotham Coliseum Massacre. Even now he can still remember their faces. Remember every single one of the deceased's faces. Faces that each mirrored the other so perfectly. Each containing that deranged smile. The very same smile that this Joker is known for. But not after this night. No after this night he would make sure this clown will no longer be able to hurt another ever again. He just needed to follow the source.

Harley Quinn. Known associate to The Joker. A truly unique woman that is filled with surprises. A woman that could be so kind one minute and deadly the next. Be so sexy and confident one second then be fearful and deranged the next. A woman that so many times he has watched her flip a switch. Sometimes to face off against him in an effort to protect her puddin. Other times she would intentionally let something slip on purpose allowing him the edge of surprise to ambush this deranged clown before he could unleash his next crazy plan. And this was one of those times. At least that is what he thinks anyways. She has been quiet. Suspiciously quiet ever since that night. Perhaps the death of thousands truly affected her? He could only hope. If there was one thing he has learned over the years it was this. Sincere could be deadly. So deadly especially when it comes to The Joker. A woman that is the key to finding his whereabouts if only he could find her and there is only one person that can help him find her. One woman that could truly be called the deadliest woman in Gotham City.

The very same woman that he makes his way towards now walking through her grounds. Walking through her garden. Walking through her greenhouse that is so full of life. Quite literally as vines could be seen moving as though following his every movement. As flowers suddenly start to blossom. As a clear dirt path suddenly opens up allowing him clear access deeper inside of the greenhouse. A greenhouse he has been in so many times before. Has had to fight for his life against the very same veins that follow after him now. Thrilling battles that would often lead to him being at the center of this very same greenhouse like he walks towards now seeing a large red flower off in the distance. A flower that as though senses his arrival slowly opens up revealing a woman laying inside. A woman whose red lips curl up into a beautiful smile as though she knows who exactly approaches her. A deadly vixen whose eyes open up revealing a pair of green eyes that lift up and look down from her platform only to have her smile widen ever further at who she sees.

Poison Ivy. The deadly vixen of Gotham City. A woman that he has battled so many times before in this very city. One of his deadliest enemies to date. A woman so many times before could have killed him. Could have ripped his body apart with her deadly thorns but she hadn't. Some would question why but he knew why. A small secret that she has always tried to deny to anyone. She is fixated on him. Some would call it a crush but he knew better. Knew her way to well. She wouldn't have stopped from killing him for a mere crush. No what she feels is much deeper than that. A weakness that he hopes to exploit now as a few vines form together to make a few platforms up to her own. Such vines that he pays no mind to as she rises up to her feet and slowly descends down with a sway in her hips. Descends down with her smile only getting wider. With her body swaying perfectly revealing even more skin that is barely being covered by a few leaves that have been made into an outfit. That is until she comes to a stop just a mere few feet away from him and reaches out laying her hands down on his kevlar making her eyes close and a pleased smile come across her face.

" Mmmmmm….You're the only one for me Batman. You know that right? Nobody else even comes close. Not anybody."

Keeping his emotions in check looking down towards the red haired beauty that starts to creep closer extending his arms out gently Batman wraps his arms around Poison Ivy's waist and pulls her into his chest causing a gasp to escape her lips. A gasp that slowly turns into a purr when she feels one of his gloved hands coming up to stroke her long red hair while the other remains around her waist pulling her even closer into his chest. This cold kevlar that she strokes with her fingers just imagining what secrets this suit of armor of his is hiding deep inside.

" I need your help."

Hearing a hum signaling that she heard him continuing to stroke her hair with his gloved hand leaning down gently Batman plants a kiss on the side of her neck making a gasp escape her lips. A kiss that he repeats before he pulls his lips away from her flawless green skin earning a moan in disapproval for stopping to lean his head back causing her eyes to lift up to meet his own.

" Where's Harley Quinn?"

Instantly seeing the happiness escape her eyes and turn into nothing but sorrow quickly followed by intense anger as he feels her pushing against his kevlar in an attempt to break free of his hold keeping his hold around her waist tight seeing a few vines coming to life out of the corner of his eye that slowly stalk their way silently towards him the moment he sees Ivy turn her head away taking a big chance reaching up Batman turns her head back towards him before to her shock that can be seen in her eyes suddenly he crashes his lips to her own. A kiss that he deepens quickly causing her eyes to go even wider before after a few seconds of overcoming her shock her eyes close as her arms come up to wrap around the back of his neck as his arm pulls her even closer into his chest. A kiss to her displeasure is broken up adburntly causing her to open her eyes finding a stern look looking down at her.

" I need to find him before he hurts anyone else. Help me find her."

Finding her voice letting out a sigh playing gently with the back of his cowl with her fingers leaning even closer into his chest until her hot breath is tickling his face softly Ivy whispers into his ear.

" And what's in it for me? Hmm? Why should I help you find my best friend?"

Leaning back seeing the same stern look that just makes her grin bringing her right hand down to stroke his kevlar the next words that escape his lips makes her pause and a cold yet pleasant chill run up and down her spine.

" Because I'm going to kill him."

Such words that make her stare into his eyes with nothing but shock. Shock that after a few moments of silence turns into a pleased smile before she leans her head down into his chest.

" Now we're talking but that doesn't answer my question. You're need for vengeance for all those that deranged man has taken is your own not mine. What do I get out of all of this?"

Hearing nothing but silence as her answer tilting her head slightly until she is looking up into his eyes as she waits patiently for his answer gently Ivy taps her index finger against his kevlar.

" Me."

Stopping her motion looking up towards him with wide eyes not even trying to take back her hand that is suddenly taken within his gloved own and brought up to his lips.

" After all of this is over. Just you and me Pamela."

Truly not believing what she is hearing to be true despite her eyes and ears confirming what she is hearing blinking away the burning sensation in her eyes gently pulling her hand away from his own gently Ivy lays her hand down on Batman's cheek.

" I'm gonna hold you to that….Bruce."

Instantly as she sees his eyes go wide for a brief moment smirking at the expression gently Ivy rubs her thumb across his cheek.

" You can fool the others but you can't fool mother nature."

Without giving him a chance to react leaning forward gently Ivy pecks Batman on the lips before she pulls back to give him a stern look.

" When this is all over and you become mine we will be having a long discussion about the future of your company."

* * *

The Narrows. He should have known. This was one of the possibilities he never thought to look. It was too obvious and yet seemed almost perfect. It was so obvious nobody would ever come to look for her here. Especially in this place. A rundown apartment complex. A complex that looks as though it's on its last legs. Looks as though it will be condemned at any minute. But this was the place. The place where she could be found. That is what the woman leading him through the building has told him anyways. Her emergency safehouse in case she ever needed to get away and stay low for a while. Especially when she was on the run from him. A safehouse location that she had given to Harley in case there was a day she decided to turn her back on the deranged man that she is obsessed with. A woman that she knows is here. The plants surrounding outside of the building have told her so and now this is one small step she must take before achieving her ultimate goal. Ensnaring The Batman for herself. A goal she has had for so long. A goal that is within her reach. The deranged clown being taken out of the picture is just a bonus. She could just imagine it now. Imagine his blood covered corpse laying by her feet. Imagine his lifeless eyes staring up at her with horror. Imagine that deranged smile carved off her face.

Such an image that makes her lips curl up into a smile underneath the hood of her long green coat before after traveling up to the top floor of the building she comes to a stop just outside of a closed door. Paying a quick glance back Batman's way finding his eyes glancing back and forth between her and the door flashing him a quick smile raising up her hand slowly with a series of knocks Ivy pulls her hand back and waits for the peephole to be opened. A peephole that after a series of barking coming from a pair of dogs from within echo from behind the door opens revealing a blue eye staring through from the other side. An eye that disappears rather quickly before a series of locks being undone followed by the door flinging open with a half naked Harley Quinn bursts through the open doorway wrapping Ivy up in a tight embrace.

" Red!"

Returning the embrace with a smile of her own forming across her face as she feels Harley's hands roaming downward paying a quick glance over her shoulder seeing Batman staring at the scene with a blank look across his face with a hint of mischief in her eyes reaching up to grab a gentle hold of her face instantly Ivy plants her lips to Harley's own causing Harley's hands to grasp a tight hold of her ass. A motion that she returns as she gently spins them around pinning Harley up against the open doorway and raises up Harley's left leg giving Batman a good view of cleavage that Harley is already showing from her very thin black and red thong. A thong she pulls up and cups a handful of her ass cheek before after a couple of seconds she pulls out of Harley's kiss keeping her arms firmly around the woman's waist.

" Harls? We have company."

Smiling at the red haired woman despite the confusion that invades her eyes receiving a nod over her shoulder following the vixen's eyes instantly Harley's eyes go as wide as saucers when she sees Batman standing a small distance away looking her way with a blank look across his face. A man that makes her jump up in surprise and attempt to bolt back into the apartment only to be held back by Ivy's tight grip making her look back at her with a panicked look.

" It's alright. He's with me now and forever."

Staring into the green eyes of the vixen taking in her words after a couple of moments of pondering what she means suddenly Harley's eyes go wide as saucers as a saucy grin comes across her face.

" Red! You little minx! I'm so proud of you!"

Letting out a small laugh bringing Harley back into a quick embrace letting go of the blonde pig tailed swinging woman allowing her to skip back inside with a quick glance over shoulder waiving Batman to follow her slowly Ivy enters into the apartment heading towards the couch that Harley finds herself sitting cross legged in. A couch that the moment she sits down next to her suddenly is ambushed with Harley leaning over to whisper into her ear with an ear to ear grin across her face.

" So? How is he? Is he packing like we thought?"

Blushing bright red that almost matches her hair color hearing the sound of a nearby bark looking down as she sees Lou approach her with a small whine with a smile reaching down gently Ivy strokes the back of the hyenas's ear causing a happy pant to escape the dogs lips.

" We haven't gotten that far yet in our new found relationship but i'll let you know personally after tonight."

" Oh? Well don't keep me waiting too long. Who knows? Maybe I will want to find out for myself."

Glancing over towards Harley being given a saucy wink unable to keep the smile across her face continuing to stroke the back of Lou's ear with a challenging look Ivy looks Harley in the eye.

" Perhaps if you play your cards right we can find out that very thing later on tonight….together."

Receiving a wide grin in return letting out a small laugh suddenly as the sound of a growl echoes through the room turning her attention towards the sound suddenly an alarmed look comes across Ivy's face that matches Harley's own when they see Bud growling furiously at a still Batman. This growl that deepens into a loud bark with the hyena showing its teeth to the caped crusader that just makes a nervous and fearful look come across Harley's face. A look that deepens when she sees Batman very slowly reach for his belt making her want to take action before a hand resting down on her exposed thigh makes her snap her head to glance Ivy's way seeing her shake her head. A motion that doesn't do much to ease her worries before the moment she turns back towards the scene her eyes go wide when she sees another scene unfolding before her very eyes. The scene of out of all of the things he could of had in his belt Batman pull out a few dog treats from one of the compartments and extend them out to Bud that just sniffs at the offered treats before he devours them with the masked hero petting the hyena on the head. A scene that shocks Harley to the core before she turns towards a grinning Ivy and gives her a puppy dog eye look.

" Can we keep him? Please?"

* * *

Ace Chemical Processing Inc. The place where it all started. The very same place that has been shut down for years. The very factory that many would say the nightmare truly began. The factory in which an evil that has never been seen before was born in. The birthplace of The Joker. A place that was told to him was being used as The Joker's hideout by the clown's former flame. A former flame that bounces up and down excitedly in her seat as her eyes constantly glance around at every single button around her. As Ivy looks at her with amusement sitting in between them while Batman steers The Batmobile at high speed towards the factory with no intentions of stopping. A mindset that makes him hit a switch causing a small minigun to come out of the mobile's right side before armor piercing rounds are heard being fired carving up the locked gates of what used to be the entrance to the factory causing Harley to clap happily with an ear to ear grin across her face. Clapping that continues as her grin widens when the mobile smashes through the entrance doors of the factory causing the large steel doors to smash up against the walls.

Retracting the minigun back into The Batmobile's side with a flick of a switch sliding open the roof with a leap Batman emerges out from The Batmobile with Ivy and Harley quickly following suit with the later sighing happily.

" Puddin!? I'm home!"

Hearing her voice carrying through the factory that is suddenly followed by many rushing footsteps coming from the second level of the building from a catwalk smiling like a chester cat skipping happily to Batman reaching out Harley wraps her arms around the back of his neck and pushes herself into his chest causing his hands to wrap around her waist.

" Give momma some sugar."

Without giving him a chance to react instantly Harley crashes her lips to Batman's own causing him to pull her even closer to his chest as he returns the kiss before after a couple of seconds she breaks the kiss and lets out a sigh.

" Now that's what I'm talking about."

Wiggling out from his embrace skipping happily forward retracting a pair of uzis from her black belt across her black and red striped leather pants blowing her right pigtail out from her face cocking back on the barrels paying Batman and Ivy a quick glance with a wink instantly Harley snaps her head back forward and points her uzis upward pulling back on the trigger causing a stream of bullets to soar through the air connecting into two clown thugs directly in the chests causing their bodies to be sent back with their chests covered in blood. Two thugs that are quickly replaced with another two causing her to cartwheel to the right as she keeps her finger on the trigger sending round after round up towards them causing rounds to hit the railing. Cause a lone round to strike clean into the middle of one clown thug's head when he tries to return fire. As for the other thug. Well as for him as he aims his handgun down sending round after round that Harley dodges as she continues to cartwheel around he doesn't see the red dot that comes up from another firearm before his world goes black when a lone round lands clean into his forehead snapping his head back causing his lifeless body to come crashing down on the metal platform with a loud clang.

Coming to a stop looking to her side as she sees Batman pointing the end of a beretta up towards the catwalk with smoke coming out of the barrel snapping her uzis back to her belt stalking her way towards him with a sway in her hips reaching out gently Harley strokes Batman's cheek with her right hand.

" Oh I'm so going to fucked your brains out later."

Snapping out for her daze sending him a seductive look of her own turning his head to face her with a quick peck on the lips gently Ivy pushes Batman on the chest as she takes a step back grabbing Harley's hand within her own interlocking their fingers together.

" Go be a hero. Harley and I will take care of the rest of them."

Nodding his head silently without saying a single word Batman retrieves his grappling hook from his belt and shoots off a line upward before within seconds he is seen disappearing down the catwalk with Ivy and Harley following his every step until they no longer can see him making them turn to look towards each other with matching grins across their faces.

" Let's go have some fun Harls."

Nodding her head in agreement reaching down Harley retrieves an uzi from her belt and cocks back on the barrel.

" You got it toots."

* * *

Clown after clown. Thug after thug that gets mowed down with ease. Round after round that drops down to the cold floor with clangs. With each and every single one of them lands down the closer he gets to his target. A target that if he was thinking right was in the center of this very factory at the heart of where this nightmare truly began. Where once the famous Red Hood had met his demise or so everyone that. He hadn't met his demise. No he had been born as something else. Something sinister. A monster that many thought could only be found in horror stories.

A clown that he can picture now straight ahead through the only closed door inside of this whole entire factory. A door that used to belong to one of the higher ups that used to run this factory in days long gone. A door that he glances away from to send a pinpoint few rounds that connect into a clown thug on another catwalk hanging high above causing their lifeless body to flip over the railing and come crashing down to the cold pavement with a sickening crunch.

The last obstacle that now stands before him is this door. A door that he could only imagine what types of traps could be behind this door. What types of explosives could be planted behind this door. The deranged clown already has proven in the past to be a master at doing such a thing making him take caution and clip his barreta back to his belt and reach up to hit a switch on the side of his cowl causing a screen to come down over his eyes. A screen that lights up blue before instantly his vision becomes clear. Before the visor allows him to see straight through the wall and inside of the room. A room with an old desk with one person sitting in an office chair facing the door with a gun pointed at the door. A scene that doesn't worry him in the slightest before he glances up and down the door finding a small line going in every direction attached to the center of the door going upward. A line attached to a small explosive on top of the door along with the sides. C4 explosives if he was to guess. Explosives that make him pause and take a step back returning the visor back to where it once came before he reaches back underneath his coat and grabs a hold of an M4 assualt rifle strapped to his back. A rifle he cocks back on the barrel and with one swift move smashes the barrel through the door making a hole away from the explosives and pulls back on the trigger sending a grenade soaring into the room causing the entire room to shake upon explosion.

Pulling back the barrel smashing his right fist through the hole making it even bigger very slowly wiggling the door open just enough for the lines to pull but not come loose entering into the smokey room pulling out a knife from his belt with little effort Batman disarms the blocks of C4s before he turns around with his assault rifle back in his hands finding The Joker down on the ground face first with blood dripping underneath his body. Shrapnel from the explosion he guessed. But a sight that doesn't make him pause as he stalks his way forward only to instantly reach out to catch The Joker's outstretched hand when the clown prince snaps up to his knees with a knife of his own drawn. An outstretched hand that he twists before he drives his right boot viciously into the clown's blood covered chest causing him to lose his grip on the knife and be sent down to the ground.

Throwing the knife away snapping his assault rifle around the moment he sees The Joker starting to rise up rearing back Batman smashes the clown in the face the brunt of the assault rifle sending him down with his makeup covered face starting to turn crimson. Quickly strapping the rifle over his shoulder grabbing fist fulls of The Joker's blood covered suit snapping him up to his feet only to be met with a toothy and bloody smile with a flick of his wrists instantly Batman sends The Joker soaring through the air and crashing into a nearby wall with a sickening thud. But he doesn't stop there as he stalks over towards the groaning clown and rears back sending a vicious punch that lands clean against The Joker's face followed by another then another splashing the wall with the clown's blood. An onslaught that comes to an end when Batman lifts The Joker up to his feet and plants him into the office chair when he kicks it up causing the barely conscious clown to throw his head back. Turning his back towards the clown looking around the room finding exactly what he is looking for stalking across the room in a sudden move Batman rips out a few long wires attached a few old left over and abandoned computer systems and brings them over wrapping them tightly around The Joker's body pinning the clown's arms behind the back of the chair. So tightly that as he turns and goes to collect the defused blocks of C4 the only sound that can be heard is the sound of the office chair rattling from The Joker trying to break free from his bindings.

But it goes to knot when Batman returns and drives a vicious blow across The Joker's face snapping his head to the side before he goes to work strapping the blocks of C4 across the clown's chest. C4 that the moment The Joker looks down and sees the explosives makes him start to laugh. A sinister laugh that only gets louder by the second before the sound of a click makes him look up before his world goes black when he sees a bullet leaving the end of a barrel of a firearm being pointed at him that goes straight through the back of his head.

Clipping his beretta back to his belt diving back into his belt as he slowly unclasps one of the locks and takes out a folded up object from within without any delay Batman unfolds the object revealing to be a brown blood covered paper bag that he puts over The Joker's head before he finishes the job putting a small device on a block of C4 that is wirelessly connected to a remote on his belt and walks out of the room never looking back.

* * *

Swinging her legs freely as she sits on the hood of The Batmobile playing with an uzi in her hand while Ivy stands by her side leaning up against the side of The Batmobile glancing up every now and then looking for any sign of Batman the moment she hears footsteps approaching snapping her eyes up instantly Ivy's eyes light up when she sees Batman approaching from the other side of the room making her lean off the mobile and make her way over towards him while their companion leaps off from the hood following close after her.

" So?"

Seeing questionable looks across each of the vixens faces not muttering a single word and instead just giving them a silent nod that is understood right away by Ivy while Harley continues to look on with confusion reaching out Batman wraps an arm around each of the vixens waists and pulls them towards the parked Batmobile. A vehicle the moment they are seated in and he turns The Batmobile around reaching into his belt slowly Batman hands the remote over towards Harley receiving a squeal in delight as she takes the remote in her hands like it is sacred. A remote the moment The Batmobile drives out of the factory at high speed Harley presses her thumb down on the button in the middle causing her to jump up in surprise and make her turn her head towards the mirror along with Ivy to see small explosion one after another erupt through the factory.

These matching looks of shock that each of the vixens turn to look at each other with before in unison they slowly turn to look Batman's way finding him staring straight ahead with what they swear to be a faint grin across his face. Such a look that makes them turn to look at each other once again before a grin comes across Harley's face.

" So about tonight? Who gets to break him in first?"


End file.
